Refrigerators may include vacuum pump devices. Examples of such refrigerators are disclosed in U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0193760 and U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0194193, both of which are herein incorporated by reference. Uses of vacuum pump devices include applying the vacuum to a compartment within the refrigerator or using the vacuum pump device to seal a container.
The addition of a vacuum pump device adds to the cost and complexity of a refrigerator, thus the addition of vacuum pump device to evacuate a compartment or to seal a container may not justify the added cost to a manufacturer or a consumer. What is needed is a refrigerator with a vacuum pump device which provides added functionality.